randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Stank
The Sorcerer has the magical ability to stank a human. "Stank" is a concentrated, chaotic, usually green mist that transforms people, most often students, into aggressive, powerful, and dangerous monsters. Main Ability The power of the stank seems to come from Chaos Pearls, which are worn as a belt by the Sorcerer. The pearls are powered by people who are either weak-willed, brokenhearted, or are going through a moment of great emotional trauma. There is a particular amount of stanked students that creates enough chaos for the Sorcerer to escape. The simplest way to "de-stank" a human is to destroy the thing they hold most dear, which the stank possesses. Sometimes, this can simply be an object, like a hat or an instrument, but it can also be abstract, like a relationship or losing a competition. When this happens students can de-stanked by resolving their emotional trauma, without the use of violence or destruction. Such as asking for forgiveness or resolving the issue. Upon the students being de-stanked, the stank returns to the Sorcerer. If the Sorcerer stanks enough people to power his chaos pearls, he will be able to escape his prison underneath the school. It's revealed in "Sorcerer in Love" and "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that once freed, the Sorcerer is able to use stank with free will to change people who aren't going through a moment of great emotional trauma. Other Uses *In "Sorcerer in Love" and "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" that the Sorcerer can use it to create blasts of pure energy to shoot at anything for destruction or fighting. *Revealed in "Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja", the Sorcerer is able to create a projection of himself from stank to control in order to fight others. *If enough people are stanked, a stanknado starts to form over the school, as in "Lucius O'Thunderpunch" and as shown in the NinjaNomicon in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit". Types of Stank Scene13311.jpg Scene13331.jpg Scene13391.jpg The_moment_of_my_escape_is_nye.png 640px-Help me nomicon.png The Sorceress 13.png RCATSK 85.png Tumblr ncsq82y8cS1sba3qbo1 1280.png Green - Used by the Sorcerer on a regular basis, mostly to turn vulnerable individuals into monsters. It is shown in "McOne Armed and Dangerous" that the machine the Sorcerer uses to communicate with McFist and Viceroy is powered with green stank, which burst from the machine to stank McFist in the same episode. Red - Used by the Sorcerer in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon", it allows him to open or grab items he'd normally not be able to open far from his prison, although it requires a lot of power and concentration. It also acts as offensive magic. Yellow - Utilized by the Sorcerer in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key", it allows him to directly control whomever he stanks. It takes 100 years to brew. This form of stank also has the power to combine two or more people into one monster. Pink - Normally used by The Sorceress, as seen in "Sorcerer in Love" and "Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress's Revenge". It has the same effects as the Sorcerer's green stank. Blue - Utilized by the Sorcerer in "Unstank My Hart", he can stank a person that instead of turn into a monster immediately once in contact, it builds up power in the victim in order to turn into a more powerful monster later on. The unique trick to this stank is that it works by granting heartbroken individuals their deepest desires, like giving Levander Hart amazing guitar skills when he originally lacked them. Category:Magical Category:The Sorcerer Information